homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New members
Well recently we've had more users than usual. I'm Yuri, the b'crat responsible for this wiki. If you're new here, click this link to leave a message introducing yourself. If you need any help, feel free to ask me, Pete, Dudebot121256, or Registered contributor. -- Yuri. BobNewbie Hi. I'm BobNewbie. Don't be fooled by the name, I am a skilled editor. I want to help expand this wiki as much as it possibly can. I enjoy categorizing and working on templates, and I am very good at growing a community. Anyway, I look forward to editing here. BobNewbie talk • blog 08:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome aboard! YuriSpeak. 19:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) DarkLocustSlayer I'm DarkLocustSlayer. Call me Dark for short. I do mostly grammar edits, but the little detail is always needed. I also wish to help expand this community and help in any way. DarkLocustSlayer 08:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, dark! YuriSpeak. 19:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! DarkLocustSlayer 19:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Lordqaz Hello I am Lordqaz. Been here for a month, just saw the "New users should introduce themselves at Forum:New members" so I thought that I should introduce myself. I have made it a goal on the wikis I read and edit to remove all forms of vandalism and to improve the quality of the articles. I will add information to this wiki when I find it and I will try to help in any way that I can. Will be playing Homefront from day one on xbox 360. Lordqaz 04:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome! =D Registered contributor 06:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Big McLargeHuge Haldo! I've been around and am admin on some wikias round here. Homefront looks awesome. My favorite missions in MW2 were the ones in the US, so naturally I took interest in this. Big McLargeHuge 04:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome aboard YuriKaslov 15:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) IbanezPlayer1991 Hi I'm IbanezPlayer1991, which is misleading because I had to sell the Ibanez bass I had. Oh well. I like Homefront, but as someone who has studied the Juche idea, I know one detail that makes the entire story implausible. I am also on the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki where my last account was more active (I deleted it to have an account name that wasn't game exclusive). I have a PS3, my roommate has an Xbox 360, and I have a PC that I play the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series on. I'll be getting Homefront on the PS3, I reserved it at Gamestop (the first place I saw, I don't use shoddy third-party accessories anyways). IbanezPlayer1991 20:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, Ibanez. I hope you stick around for a while and help us all out! YuriKaslov 22:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Verhalthur Hi, I am one of those people who browses Wikipedia endlessly, soaking up any information I can find. Because I tend to research historical conflicts, I have been studying North Korea quite a bit. I love the storyline of Homefront, and pre-ordered a Best buy and a Gamestop PC copy for the bonuses. (Don't worry, I am selling one copy and keeping the bonuses - I am not that crazy). I have made a few edits so far, and enjoy scholarly pursuits like this Wiki. I can't wait until Homefront comes out! --Verhalthur 21:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Good to have you along! YuriKaslov 18:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Tbone0923 Hello everybody, I have already had my game pre-ordered for a few weeks now. Now i can't wait to see if my gamble on what appears to be a great game. I will most likely be adding basic information to articles when the game comes out. When the game comes out hit me up with a message on my talk page and I would be more than happy to game with you. :Hi, tbone. Don't forget to sign your posts! Do this via four "~" keys. YuriKaslov 18:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Dudebot121256 Hey, I'm Dudebot121256 Call me Dudebot for short. I do all kinds of edits including anti-vandal, grammer and major edits. I have made some templates and can make some more dependending on what they are. I have the game so I can comfirm some stuff if needed to. Dudebot121256 18:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Unknown Person Found on '': My gamertag is LostinHyvee 911 and i decided to get on homefront today because i haven't played in like a week. I jumped in a match only to find out that i have my '''rank reset back to Lvl 2 and my classes reset'. I don't know if there is a glitch in the game but it's total bs that i got rank reset for doing nothing.